Control arms of this type are also called suspension arms and usually consist of single or double steel sheets connected to one another, whereby the sheet construction can be provided in sections to increase the stiffness with corrugations or edgings. The control arms in this case have pivotal points for fixing wheel-related components as well as, in addition, pivotal points for fixing the control arm on the vehicle body side. These pivotal points are usually designed such that a certain mobility, which is created by means of an elastic bearing, for example, by means of rubber elements, is guaranteed in these points. These rubber elements are mounted on the control arm in circular mounting bushings, which, in the state of the art, are connected to the actual arm body in various ways.
For example, auxiliary housings, which are bolted on or riveted on the control arm as separate components, are known. Other types of construction provide for connecting additional sheet metal shells for mounting rubber elements or corresponding mounting bushings to the arm housings, for example, by means of welding operations.
All of the structural measures described have the drawback that the mounting bushings or bearing components to be connected to the arm housing are manufactured in separate production steps and are then to be connected to the actual arm housing. This means an increased number of production steps and mounting steps and increased production costs connected therewith, whereby, moreover, additional components have negative consequences in relation to warehousing costs.
In addition, possibilities of providing two-sheet arm bodies, which consist of upper and lower parts welded to one another, with two-part mounting bushings, as this is disclosed, for example, in Patent Application WO 02/074562 A2, have become known from the state of the art. The drawback of the structural embodiment shown there lies in an increased inaccuracy of the mounting bushing as a result of the split located in the mounting plane.